


It's Not Punishment Yet

by pukefiend



Series: Kinktober 2016 [11]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, Masochism, Riding Crops, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:50:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8264951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pukefiend/pseuds/pukefiend
Summary: In which Miles loves how Jon hits him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Kinktober, day eleven. The prompt was sadomasochism.

“Hold still, or I’m gonna make this way worse. I know you even _like_ the crop, but I can get out a nice hard paddle if you won’t listen,” Jon said, trailing the tip of the riding crop along Miles’ bare ass. 

Miles shook in anticipation, his cock throbbing underneath him. 

“Y-Yes, I’ll be good,” he said. Jon smiled. 

He drew the crop back, letting it smack against Miles ass softly. Just that light pain was enough to make Miles gasp and quiver. 

Jon pulled the crop back, letting it hit Miles sharply this time. Miles bucked forward uncontrollably, whining. 

“Stay still,” Jon warned, malice hidden in his voice. Miles stilled immediately. Admittedly, he liked to be a brat from time to time to get extra whipping or hits with crops, but Jon had already threatened to get out one of the worst toys in his arsenal, and Miles was afraid he’d go through with that. 

The sharp sting of the leather toys made his toes curl in pleasure, and they always got him hard even during punishments. Sure enough, the next hit of the crop made him shriek as he felt precum dripping from his cock. 

“Such a pain slut,” Jon commented, smirking. He brushed his free hand over his own hard cock, and Miles bit his lip. Jon’s hair was draping into his eyes, shadowing his face. Miles thought it looked intimidating, and he gripped the bed as Jon cracked the crop against his ass again. 

“M-More,” he begged softly. 

“I think I can do that,” Jon replied, drawing back even further than before.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really appreciate comments; tell me what you liked, tell me what I can improve on. I'd be very grateful!


End file.
